


and every map is blank by gyzym [podfic]

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-03
Updated: 2014-04-03
Packaged: 2018-01-18 00:29:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1408264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>podfic of and every map is blank by gyzym read by Rhea314</p><p><b>Summary</b>: It's -- topography, Carlos thinks, of a person, of two people, it's so complicated, it's so much easier to just go it by yourself. He doesn't want to hurt Cecil but he doesn't want to keep any part of himself from Cecil, either, and it scares him that that's true, and it scares him to know it's what Cecil wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	and every map is blank by gyzym [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [and every map is blank](https://archiveofourown.org/works/912635) by [gyzym](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gyzym/pseuds/gyzym). 



**Title** : and every map is blank  
**Author** : gyzym  
**Reader** : Rhea314  
**Fandom** : welcome to night vale  
**Character** : cecil/carlos  
**Rating** : teen and up  
**Warnings** : chose not to use archive warnings  
**Summary** : It's -- topography, Carlos thinks, of a person, of two people, it's so complicated, it's so much easier to just go it by yourself. He doesn't want to hurt Cecil but he doesn't want to keep any part of himself from Cecil, either, and it scares him that that's true, and it scares him to know it's what Cecil wants.  
**Text** : [ here ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/912635)  
**Length** 0:46:22  
Link: [ here ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/and%20every%20map%20is%20blank%20by%20gyzym.mp3)


End file.
